User talk:Fairly
Hey hello hi! fairly here! Please make a new heading for new messages! It prevents me from being confusitized. (: Also, sign your posts! My signature has changed. It now looks like this: fairly The 'fairl' links to my user page, and the 'y' links to my talk page. My talk pages are archived since it was getting way too long. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 RE: Pokemon type character Did you know there is is a character in the KND episodes that look like Ash from the Anime?Numbuh26 19:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, of this I am very aware. I had a fangirl attack because my Pokemon obsession is always quite active. (: fairly 20:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I first noticed him in Operation A.R.C.H.I.V.E. I thought i saw him in another episode but my stupid brother deleted it before i had a chance to give it a second look and write down the appearences and cameos for that episode Hey I also have an obsession with Pokemon as well (I have Pokemon Emerald,Ruby,Sapphire,Fire Red, and Leaf Green(MIA) for GBA and Pokemon Platium for DS),just tought i let you know Numbuh26 20:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I have all the DS games and ummmmm...LG, Ruby (dead battery), Emerald, Silver (dead battery), Crystal, and Blue. c: fairly 06:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I used to have the orignal games Red,Blue,Yellow special Pikachu edtion and Gold Silver and Crystal versions but someone jacked them so i don`t have `em anymore but i plan on getting one of the new gamesNumbuh26talk of darkness 17:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) What exactly is the Problem System Report? Excuse me for asking Supreme Leader Numbuh 212, but on Numbuh 303's talk page, you mentioned the 'Problem System Report'. I looked at the MOS and Community Portal but couldn't find anything on it. What exactly is the Problem Report System? --Violets and Roses 23:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Has Anyone Has anyone on the Code Module heard from Primeman or 209? I keep contacting them and no response from them >( I have no idea what going on with thatNumbuh26talk of darkness 18:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) How do you archive? How do you do the archiving?Numbuh26FEELING OF 00:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) um..I am kinda of an idiot when it comes to certain computer stuff am I suppose to make a new page when I archive?Numbuh26Talk Time 23:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks fairly it works now but earlier when i did it i forgot to like it:) but i got it linked now so every thing is cool beans nowNumbuh26Talk Time 22:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you know Do you know how to change the font color on the user pageNumbuh26Talk Time 20:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Toiletnator page Can you move the Toiletnator page to The Toiletnator since most characters on this show call him that? If not, can you take out the word "the" because at the top of the article is called Toiletnator, yet at the beginning of the article it's spelled "The Toiletnator?" Zap Spit it out! 00:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Fix the Main Page. You messed it up.--'NinjaSheik' 04:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sector G If by 'information' you mean about the operatives, then that was already on the page, someone else added that. I just created the articles for them. By the way, I am wondering if my kidsnextdoorfanfiction wikia could be official partners with the knd wiki. Numbuh 1138 03:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Numbuh 256, Numbuh 2400, and Tom Kenny are in need of deletion. Created by a anonymous users.--'NinjaSheik' 18:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Delete Operation: S.A.V.E.. An idiot created it.--'NinjaSheik' 16:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) More vandalism. Delete Cc, Numbuh 4-30teen7, B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.S., Numbuh 846,882, Sector Unknown 9, Toxic Town, Operation: S.I.C.K.E.R, Operation: N.E.W, Operation archives, Intruders in the Park. Come on, already! What's taking you so long to delte these things? If it were me, I could've done it in 5 minutes! EDIT: All right, that's it! Can you please right me the rights of admin, so I can delete these piece of trash in 5 minutes flat? Then, you can go ahead and take the rights back. I'm tired of waiting to see these disgrace on the CM! Oh yeah, and when you get the chance, block this brat!--'NinjaSheik' 03:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The following is on the deletion list and says to contact the administrator ASAP: Numbuh 303 Numbuh 324 Numbuh 786 Category:Children Villains Category:Evil operatives that becomes teen/villain File:Smaller and cooler 362 figure by Winnie Beatles.jpg *KND Code Module:Manual of Style File:800px-Lexus LFA 001.jpg Tom Kenny Cc *Somehow I doubt that the Manual of Style needs to be deleted but it had Template:Deleteon it ~[[User:Sudrii Kavas|'The Great Creator of Crytonicle']](Chatroom| |My Workshop) 07:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) New one for you~ E.LE.P.H.I.N.D.E.R.. EDIT: Someone uploaded fan-content ot the CM.--'NinjaSheik' 19:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) The kid]'s at it again. She uploaded another fan-made picture.--'NinjaSheik' 16:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Images Greetings, fairly! Umm, I was wondering something. I've noticed a lot of poor quality images around the Wiki, especially on Count Spankulot's page. If you would like, I could possibly replace them if needed. I have some episodes in nice quality, and can get pretty clear screenshots for them. Would you like me to do so? P.S.: I sincerely apologize if I'm being a bother. --InterestingNit 02:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I'll do what I can about the images then. --InterestingNit 05:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Admins Are you an admin? Or do you know of any admins I could talk to? Perry the platypus 15:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Am I ready to be an admin? Sorry if I'm not suppose to be asking. :P~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 04:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Then can you let me know when I am ready? :)~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 17:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Problem with page Someone locked the page Sector Z and there is somthing I would like to edit on the page. Do you think you could unlock it? Perry the platypus 00:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) The two girls of sector Zs names say unknown, but most people think their names are Numbuhs 0.3 - Ashley, 0.5 - Ogie Perry the platypus 18:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) That's just speculation. We won't have that here. No more lies.--'NinjaSheik' 18:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks fairly. i got it. Perry the platypus 17:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Idea Forum Do you think you can put this on the main page? Forum:KND Code Module Idea Spot It's a forum where users can show ideas. So, is a good idea? :)~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 22:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) W.R.A.S.L.E.R. The page called W.R.A.S.L.E.R. should be changed to W.R.A.S.L.E. because there is no second r in W.R.A.S.L.E. 17:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) No, there is another R. The picture of the 2x4 specs even shows it. :\ fairly 18:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC)